


Yellow Tulips

by ashleeforreal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hinanoya - Freeform, I wrote this at 3 AM on my phone, Kinda, M/M, NishiHina - Freeform, Noyahina, Self-Indulgent, Slow Build, Smut, a couple weeks back, bc it definitely is the fluffiest shit ever, destroying my fucking life, don't think this is gonna be kinky, enjoy my suffering bc this and oihina???, honestly there's only smut for about .4 seconds, mentions of anal sex, most of the tagged relationships are in the bg, only noyahina is focused on, self indulgent trash tbh, smh at myself, the whole Karasuno gang tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleeforreal/pseuds/ashleeforreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd had a feeling that Kageyama was hiding something from him, and while it made him feel shitty that the other couldn't share everything with him, he had always brushed it off as the other just being plain awkward and bad with people, and he would tell Hinata what was going on when the time came. Apparently it was bigger than just some small secret.</p>
<p>“I never thought he was right for you anyway.” he mumbled, not quite ready to talk any louder lest he somehow damage the quiet night around them. Hinata was silent for a few minutes, before he looked at his older friend and gave a wobbly smile that didn't belong on his face.</p>
<p>“Really?” he asked, although it was clear from the tone of his voice he was about to finally break down. Nishinoya tilted his head back to stare at the sky, giving Hinata the comfort that he was pretending to not see his tears or hear his awkward sniffling.</p>
<p>AKA the one where Noya and Sho go through emotional troubles together and end up sorta kinda married. Enjoy my pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Tulips

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this but Noyahina and Oihina are eating me alive and we need more of it so this is my small offering, dedicated to a special llama that finally convinced me to post this bc I'm a lazy piece of shit. Thank you for the support Mira, may we continue to fantasize about Kuroo stepping on our faces together for the rest of our lives <3

"Oh."   
  
That was the only sound he could really get to leave his mouth, unable to formulate proper emotions in his shock. The closest feeling Hinata could grasp was disbelief, maybe. Everything was going a little slow for him right now.   
  
There was his boyfriend, Kageyama, on top of another guy. On top of Tsukishima, the one Kageyama had always swore was his  _ enemy _ .   
  
Their heads had snapped up at the sound he had made from the club room door, having left it open because of the summer heat and the departure of the other teammates. And Hinata felt it, the sweat trickling down the back of his neck and slipping below his collar at a horribly slow pace - the same speed at which his senses and logic and emotions were returning to him.   
  
The first thing he felt was confusion at seeing his boyfriend of five months straddling someone else, because that was a position you usually only shared both with someone you loved and while you were alone, right? Plus, Kageyama's pants weren't all the way up, and Tsukishima had his hand down the front. Kageyama was also flushed, something that only ever happened when he was yelling or when he and Hinata were making love. Or, as Hinata now realized, was probably just them having sex. You didn’t make love to someone and then get a handjob from your rude teammate.   
  
The second was realization. If there was both a hand down his pants and a flush on his cheeks with another person present, Kageyama wasn't exactly staying faithful. Tsukishima was looking at him with a bored expression, while Kageyama was cycling through horror, sadness, and being scared at being caught by his boyfriend. He also had his arms wrapped around the taller boy's neck, signifying this wasn't even hate sex, this was something consensual and sought out.   
  
The third was just sadness. He'd had a feeling that Kageyama was hiding something from him, and while it made him feel shitty that the other couldn't share everything with him, he had always brushed it off as the other just being plain awkward and bad with people, and he would tell Hinata what was going on when the time came. Apparently it was bigger than just some small secret. And never had so many thoughts flooded the little red-haired spiker at once; the thoughts of inadequacy and guilt at not being enough for his partner taking the place of what should have been anger.   
  
When the rest of the team suggested they go down to the Foothill Store and get pork buns, courtesy of the third years, he had jumped at the opportunity. Kageyama had been especially slow at changing, and after he complained for a minute, the setter told him to go ahead and he would meet him when he was done. The spiker hadn't paid any thought to the other boy also still undressing.   
  
Hinata had ran out the door, and caught up to the others to chatter excitedly with Nishinoya and Tanaka about volleyball and nothing else in particular. As they approached the bottom of the hill, however, Suga had begun panicking from his position at the front of the group and admitted he had forgotten his bag in the club room, along with the wallet inside. Hinata had smiled brightly, and offered to go get it for him, always trying to be the good kouhai and help out his kindest teammate (and see what was taking his boyfriend so long). The vice captain had smiled gratefully and thanked him, saying he got an extra meat bun just for his help.   
  
And as he had rounded the doorframe, this was not what he had expected to see. He wasn't sure what to say, not really, and stared at the two, who had also yet to say anything. Finally his eyes glanced away and towards Suga's locker across the room, seeing the messenger bag leaning against it on the floor. He swallowed heavily, deciding to keep his silence and debating whether he should get the bag or just run out before he started crying. Hinata’s eyes wandered back to the other two, not able to pull his gaze away as everything settled in his mind.   
  
The sound that finally broke the silence was the sound of jogging footsteps approaching slowly, not realizing that Hinata was still just standing in the doorway of the club room without walking in. As Nishinoya reached the top of the stairs and approached Hinata, he began talking to his friend in an excited manner.   
  
"Hey, I decided to come with you, because what kind of senpai lets their kouhai wander around in the dark by themselves, right?” Nishinoya followed this with a short chuckle, finally close enough to put a hand on Hinata’s shoulder. As he turned to look into the club room, he began speaking again. “So, do you see Suga's-”

 

He cut himself off, taking in the situation for himself, before a hand suddenly wrapped around Shoyo’s shoulders and covered his eyes so he could no longer see the scene burning into his eyes in front of him. Where Hinata couldn't really gather all his emotions, Noya had no problem and came to rest in anger within a few seconds.

 

“How could you?” Nishinoya spat, not even yelling as his anger seeped into every word. Kageyama flinched, Tsukishima looked the other way as his hands dropped from the setter’s body. “You two should be fucking ashamed. Hinata,” Nishinoya directed to the red head, “wait for me downstairs, I'll be there in a minute.”

 

Hinata was still unsure of everything, but he knew that he could trust Nishinoya, and pulled away the guarding hand and turned to leave, not looking back inside the room. He paused briefly as he heard Kageyama call out a brief “Hinata,” but then continued on as if not hearing the raven boy.

 

Nishinoya picked up Suga's bag and speed walked back to the door, turning only to give one last comment to the two as they began standing and getting fully dressed. “Of all the people you could have done it to, you did it to him. Kageyama, I hope you realize exactly what you've done.”

 

Kageyama stilled at the venom in the shorter boy's words, putting a hand over one side of his face before turning his face in shame as Nishinoya left.

 

***

 

Upon meeting up with the other boys, the two shortest members of the team were silent. Hinata never even looked up from the ground, his eyes finally starting to cloud over as he picked his bike back up from where he'd dropped it in his haste to go back and see what was keeping Kageyama. Nishinoya walked up to the third years and handed the bag to Suga, who immediately looked up to thank Hinata but paused at seeing the usually sunny boy beginning a slow walk away from the rest of the team in the direction of the mountain.

 

“What's wrong with Hinata?” Suga asked, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Daichi and Asahi echoed the question with inquisitive noises, all staring as Hinata trudged off into the dark.

 

Nishinoya contemplated for a moment before deciding it wasn't his business to tell. “I can't tell you that, but I get the feeling everyone will figure it out pretty soon. I'm going to walk him home, so don't worry about buying us anything.” the libero sighed, a hint of fury still coating his tone in exasperation.

 

Daichi, sensing that it was a very sensitive topic, and adding in the fact that Kageyama was nowhere to be seen and Nishinoya seemed to be boiling with anger, nodded in understanding and butted in before Suga could pepper Nishinoya with more questions. “Be safe, and text me when you both get home. Call if you need us.”

 

Nishinoya gave them the best smile he could under the circumstances and turned to catch up to Hinata. The three stood outside the store for another minute or two, watching the figures walking side by side until they disappeared before going inside to buy food for the rest of their underclassmen.

 

***

 

Upon being only a little over a mile from the spiker’s house, the older of the pair finally broke the solemn quiet they had endured the entire walk. He bumped shoulders with his friend, putting on the best reassuring smile he could even with his pain for his friend bubbling under the surface. 

 

“I never thought he was right for you anyway.” he mumbled, not quite ready to talk any louder lest he somehow damage the quiet night around them. Hinata was silent for a few minutes, before he looked at his older friend and gave a wobbly smile that didn't belong on his face.

 

“Really?” he asked, although it was clear from the tone of his voice he was about to finally break down. Nishinoya tilted his head back to stare at the sky, giving Hinata the comfort that he was pretending to not see his tears or hear his awkward sniffling.

 

“Yeah. You guys always seemed to be fighting, and when you weren't, you were making out. I never thought it was healthy, you know?” he admitted, knowing these had been his honest thoughts about his beloved kouhai’s relationship since it began. He let all his thoughts out in some poor attempt at comforting Hinata, not sure if it was working or not until a hand brushed his tentatively and he heard a barely audible admission of gratitude.

 

Nishinoya smiled at nothing, glad he was of some use as he saw Hinata’s home at the end of the street. There didn't seem to be anyone home, and despite it being night, it was still too early for anyone to be in bed.

 

“Are you home alone tonight?” he asked cautiously, not sure if it was really any of his business. Sure, he was Hinata’s friend, but they'd never been especially close, and this was the first time he'd been to Shoyo’s house.

 

Hinata thought for a moment, before his expression seemed to get more sullen than it had been. He'd really been counting on talking to his mom about all this. “Yeah, I forgot mom and Natsu are visiting my grandma this weekend. It's fine though, I've stayed home alone plenty before.”

 

The libero contemplated this before making a decision in his head while Hinata leaned his bike against the porch railing and dug around in his bag for the key.

 

“That's not really what I was worried about,” he confessed,  already pulling out his phone to text the captain. “I'm sure you can take care of yourself. Excuse me for inviting myself, Shoyo, but I can't leave you alone when you're like this.”

 

Hinata opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it as he ascended the stairs, realizing he would rather not be alone while he was in this state, either, no matter who it was offering to stay with him.

 

***

 

After that night the two had gotten even more close, even if all that had really happened was Nishinoya rubbing the red head's back while he sobbed and offered generous insults about the now ex-boyfriend. Hinata found a new best friend in his libero, accompanied by Tanaka. While they all became close, it was most noticeable that there was an extremely strong bond between the two shortest team members that no one was sure exactly how had formed.

 

Kageyama had finally got a proper apology in a week after the incident. Hinata had grudgingly forgiven him, and while they returned to how they had been on the court, outside the gym their relationship was basically nothing. Hinata now ate lunch with Yachi every day, and Kageyama ended up landing with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi somehow. (The most surprising fact was that months after that, Kageyama would date Yamaguchi instead of Tsukishima.)

 

Hinata was happy with how everything was going for him, as spending time with Yachi helped his grades increase enough that he could actually consider college seriously, and he spent most weekends at Nishinoya or Tanaka’s house. Sometimes, they would all go to Hinata’s home, but it was more likely that only Nishinoya would pop in for dinner, charming his mother immediately after the first meeting. (He also got bonus points for taking care of Hinata the one time she wasn't there, and the woman was grateful to Nishinoya for that.)

 

Near the end of that year, on the libero’s birthday, Asahi and Nishinoya finally started dating, and while his time with Hinata was less frequent, Hinata and Tanaka were cheering him on for finally getting the guy he'd been after for over a year.

 

***

 

Tanaka and Hinata had been discussing a question for a long time, almost since Nishinoya had began dating Asahi. What happened when Asahi had to leave for college? He was going to school in Tokyo, so would they try to do long distance? Would Nishinoya go to the city every weekend to visit Asahi, or would the gentle giant come back to see Noya in Miyagi?

 

In February, before Nishinoya’s third year and Hinata’s second year began, the answer was given. Hinata had decided to surprise his best friend with hot chocolate, since the snow was still falling heavily and the promise of spring seemed farther than ever. He'd rang the doorbell twice before realizing something was wrong. As he instead opted for knocking on the door, he called out a curious (and worried), “Nishinoya-senpai?”

 

The door had finally opened a few moments later, revealing an uncharacteristically subdued Noya. Hinata decided not to question it, pushing past the boy that had basically grown to eye level with him now to put the warm cups on the small table in the middle of his apartment. He knew the libero’s parents worked late, and watched as Nishinoya closed the door with a heavy breath.

 

“I brought some hot chocolate, since it's still so cold.” he said uselessly, gesturing to the cups. Nishinoya thanked him, sitting down next to the low table to grab a cup and take a sip. Hinata sat next to him, closer than he usually would, and took his jacket off to lay it in the floor behind him. He knew trying to get Nishinoya to tell him what was wrong would never work, would only delay the information, so he instead picked up his own cup and gently touched his upperclassman’s knee before deciding to wait it out.

 

When Nishinoya finished draining the last of the warm drink, he picked at the clasp on top of the lid for a few minutes in silence before it finally came out. 

 

“Asahi doesn't want to do long distance.” he whispered, setting the cup down on the table. He looked at Hinata. “We broke up this morning.”

 

Hinata set down his half-finished drink and gave Nishinoya an apologetic smile, putting a hand on his friend's back and moving it side to side between his shoulder blades. He knew this had to hurt, as he had only had the guy of his dreams for about four months before it ended. Nishinoya stared at him blankly for a moment, before scooting so he was pressed to the other's side and laid his head on the red head's shoulder.

 

Hinata paused only for a moment, before his gentle back rub returned and he nudged for Nishinoya to lean his weight on him so he could take over complete support.

 

“He's an idiot for not keeping you, Yū.”

 

There was no response, and Hinata didn't pretend to not see Nishinoya’s tears. Hinata instead used the sleeves of his sweater to wipe them away and let his friend muffle his sobbing in his shoulder, giving hushed comforts and a chaste kiss to the forehead. Hinata’s own pain at seeing someone usually so strong hurt him too, but he was the rock for Nishinoya, and found he was fine with drying the older boy's tears as long as he wasn't causing them.

 

They stayed like that until they eventually fell asleep in the middle of the floor, Nishinoya’s mom calling Hinata’s mother and throwing a blanket over the two with a smile.

 

***

 

Hinata remembered that spring passing in a blur of study sessions with Yachi and weekends spent with just Nishinoya, and going to Tanaka’s house only on occasion due to his new relationship with Ennoshita. Hinata found he rather liked this development, and enjoyed having the older boy's full attention most of the time. They spent late nights talking about everything and nothing, whispering about what they wanted to do and what they could do together. During volleyball practices they always gravitated to each other, and Hinata no longer had nearly as much trouble with his receives. 

 

After spending most of their time together, physical boundaries became a thing of the past, and Hinata hadn't realized how frequently their hands found each other or that it wasn't exactly normal that he and Nishinoya hung all over each other whenever the chance presented itself. Hinata’s salvation came in the form of the very person who had pushed the two to become so close.

 

“So, are you and Nishinoya dating now?” Kageyama asked casually, taking a drink from a water bottle. Hinata could see this was purely because he had no idea what else they should talk about after Ennoshita benched them from the practice match to try and give the new first years a shot. Hinata nearly spat out his water, but managed to swallow it in a painful manner before coughing out a response. 

 

“What the hell makes you ask that?”

 

Kageyama shrugged, looking at Hinata as if wondering whether or not he should hit him on the back to aid him in breathing correctly again. “You guys are just really close all the time. You touch each other more than we ever did when we were together, at least in public.”

 

Hinata regarded him curiously, not sure if Kageyama was honestly curious or trying to mess with his head. He finally realized it didn't serve any purpose for Kageyama to mess with him, so they must really look like a couple, if even someone as oblivious as the setter was noticing.

 

“We're not,” Hinata replied, looking back to the court and letting his eyes instinctively move to the topic of conversation. The libero dove for a ball, fist connecting with it perfectly as his chest slid across the opposite side of the net. He wore and exuberant smile, as always after saving the ball. “Do we really act like it that much?” he asked, breaths finally returning to normal.

 

Kageyama shrugged in a noncommittal way, also watching Nishinoya as he hopped back on his feet and jogged back to his position. “Maybe it's just because you're both such physical people, but I was totally convinced you were together.”

 

Hinata didn't have time to answer before they were sent back onto the court, and the conversation remained in his mind until he went back to Nishinoya’s house that weekend.

 

***

 

Hinata thought he could avoid bringing it up, but by now he should have known himself better. They had been peacefully playing video games, making idle conversation about which character could best take on Rainbow Road best, when it burst out.

 

“Kageyama says we act like we're dating,” he blurted, pausing the game to look at his best friend. He wasn't sure what response he was expecting. He didn't know what response he wanted.

 

Nishinoya barely hesitated, instead looking back to the screen as if this wasn't something worth stopping for. “Yeah, we do. Is that bad?” he asked nonchalantly.

 

Hinata gaped, crawling from his place on the floor to sit facing Nishinoya on his bed. “What if you end up liking someone and they don't confess because they think we're together? Wouldn't that upset you?”

 

Nishinoya put his controller down, and started playing with the hem of his shirt in a way that made Hinata think it was just a way to occupy his hands. His mild ADD was no mystery to the red head, and he knew actions like that meant Nishinoya was nervous.

 

“I already like someone else, so it doesn't matter.” Nishinoya stated, looking away from his fingers to look at Hinata.

 

Hinata got excited at the prospect of this information, forgetting the dilemma at hand to focus on who the boy in front of him liked. He ignored the part of him that was jealous of this mystery person.

 

“Who is it? Is it someone I know?” Hinata gushed, leaning in  towards Nishinoya and trying to peer at him in a way that would coax out the information.

 

Nishinoya stared at him for a minute before throwing his head back and laughing unexpectedly, tackling Hinata back onto the comforter. Hinata didn't understand exactly what was funny, but also began laughing because Nishinoya’s laugh was infectious. When the boy above him calmed down, he positioned his arms so that they caged Hinata’s face below his own.

 

“It should be obvious, shouldn't it?” he chuckled, leaning closer to Hinata’s face and letting his breath pass over the other's mouth as he stopped laughing too.

 

Hinata was wide-eyed, looking everywhere from the little strands of bleached hair hanging over Nishinoya’s forehead to his lively brown eyes to his barely parted lips, still hovering so close to his own.

 

“I like you, Hinata.”

 

The breath rushed out of his own lungs, and everything was still for a moment before Hinata reacted on instinct and reached up both hands, tangling them in the back of Nishinoya’s hair while the other pushed down on his shoulder, letting their lips collide together. Nishinoya took this in stride, and let his body drop to lay flat on Hinata’s, tilting his head for a better angle to kiss the red headed boy.

 

It was so slow in comparison to their usual energy, but was more a kiss of relief at finally getting what they'd been looking for all along.

 

***

 

After spending so much time together, they both found it hard to take it slow. Their first kiss had been the only thing slow about their relationship. They didn't need to stop for the getting to know each other, they'd been friends for so long, and neither ranked dates as a high priority unless there was some kind of occasion. 

 

But it was now, as he lay underneath Nishinoya the night before his birthday, that he recalled the only other time Nishinoya could bring himself to go slow. It was always in the bedroom, when Hinata was horny and dying for any kind of physical touch, that the older boy decided to take his sweet time to unravel him.

 

“Yū,” he groaned, pushing his hips up in a fruitless attempt to get any kind of pressure against his cock, even as Nishinoya pinned down his wrists with one hand and held his hip from bucking out of control with the other, “This is supposed to be  _ my _ birthday sex. You can torture me when yours comes around.”

 

Nishinoya smirked, lips trailing teasingly above his collarbone before he dropped his knee just low enough so that Hinata’s aching groin could press against his thigh. The younger teen, now 17, took what he was given and thrusted with abandon, not even caring that this would look pathetic to other people. He knew Nishinoya would drag this out for as long as possible, so it was best to take what he could get, no matter how embarrassing.

 

“So impatient, Shoyo. It'll be so much more rewarding if you let me take care of you.” Nishinoya teased, grazing his lips over a pert nipple. Hinata shivered against him, tugging at his wrists to try and touch his boyfriend.

 

“Please, Yū,” he rasped, tone turning desperate, “just make love to me.”

 

Hinata did an internal victory dance at the dark look in his boyfriend's eyes, knowing he'd played his cards right. Nishinoya brought his lips back up the naked torso in front of him, nibbling on Hinata’s ear before whispering, “I can only ‘make love’ to someone who loves me,” he murmured, voice dropping a few octaves. Hinata’s body twisted in satisfaction at the tone of his boyfriend’s voice. “Tell me.”

 

“I love you, Nishinoya Yū,” Hinata obeyed immediately. Nishinoya let out a shiver of his own, releasing Hinata’s hands to let his travel down the pale skin below him.

 

As his hands hovered around Hinata’s hips, he paused, “Say it again.”

 

And Hinata did. He gasped it, he moaned it, he mumbled it almost incoherently, letting Nishinoya have his way. It carried on until they were both panting harshly, each thrust of Nishinoya’s hips pulling Hinata closer to ecstasy, knowing nothing more than the feeling of the boy inside of him and the words on his lips. Their bodies worked together, until Hinata could no longer speak clearly, and then he no longer needed to as Nishinoya talked over his labored breathing, finally pulling them both to the brink.

 

His slammed himself into Hinata with a few more punishing twists of his hips, calling out his response as he came inside of the boy below him.

 

“I love you too, Shoyo,” he gasped, pushing through his orgasm to pleasure Hinata as he stroked his member quickly. “I love you so much, I always will, I love you forever, I love you more than anyone else, Shoyo, I love you.” Nishinoya cried, finally hearing and feeling his boyfriend come all over his hand with a shout.

 

He collapsed on the younger boy, not even bothering to pull out as he peppered little kisses along the column of Hinata’s neck and shoulder. Hinata softly carded a hand through his hair, laughing quietly at the way the sweat made it stick in every direction. 

 

When he could finally form words again, he asked, “Did you mean it? Forever?”

 

Nishinoya pushed himself up on wobbly arms to give Hinata a proper kiss, and spoke his promises into the seam of their lips.

 

***

 

Nishinoya sat down the last box in his new apartment, small with low rent and a lovely view of a brick wall right outside his window. He smiled sadly as he looked around, realizing all of his life’s possessions could be fit into about ten boxes. (Boxes that were larger than him, but that wasn’t the point.)

 

Hinata came in from the hallway, calling out a cheerful goodbye to the little old lady from across the hall, who had dragged him into conversation after asking if he was the one moving in. His answer had been a sad, “ _ No, but maybe one day! _ ”

 

As he shut the door behind him, he looked up to find Nishinoya pulling open the drawers on his dresser, preparing to unpack and arrange everything quickly. Hinata was only here to help him for tonight, and as much as he wanted to put it off and spend time with his younger boyfriend, they both knew he would never get around to finishing if Hinata didn’t force him.

 

“The lady across the hall is nice. I put in a good word for you.” Hinata beamed, opening a box full of clothes and beginning the quest of trying to put all of Nishinoya’s shirts in the dresser in a semi-neat fashion. 

 

Nishinoya hummed in reply, taking out a few of the shirts and tossing them into the bottom of the drawer in no semblance of order. Hinata sighed in exasperation, reaching over to fix them. “I promised your mom that I’d get you settled in,  _ and  _ that I wouldn’t let you make a mess on your first day here. Don’t make me a liar, Yu.”

 

Nishinoya snickered, standing to pull his sheets and comforter out of another box. Him putting his clothes away anywhere close to neatly was a lost cause, so he might as well make the bed. 

 

Hinata didn’t complain, and soon he had all of Nishinoya’s clothes stored away and was starting on a box full of kitchenware. Nishinoya had already made the bed and put all the cleaning supplies under the sink in his small bathroom, where they would probably never see the light of day again. He could already hear his mother scoffing in disgust in his head, but he would pretend he cleaned to please her.

 

Hinata was far more efficient than he was, as if Nishinoya’s mother herself were watching from right behind him. It was cute how he tried to stay in her good graces ever since Nishinoya announced their relationship to the world.

 

Thinking of that gave him a small bit of annoyance that he hadn’t held Hinata’s full attention since they got off at the train station, and that led to him wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and pulling him towards the bed. Screw unpacking, he would probably get around to it right after Hinata left tomorrow. Maybe.

 

Okay, so, he wouldn’t. But that wasn’t important right now.

 

“Yuuuuuuu,” Hinata whined, pushing at the arms around him, “I promised. I’m going to be seeing your mom more than you in the next couple months, so I need her to like me.”

 

Nishinoya frowned briefly, knowing Hinata couldn’t just ignore the elephant in the room but wishing this once that he had. He brightened up again quickly, however, knowing he’d still be able to see his cute boyfriend. “Uh, wrong. We’re Skyping. Every night.”

 

“Yachi already banned me from even looking at my laptop the night before tests. What then?” Hinata teased, giving up the struggle to escape and resting back into the former libero’s arms. “Do I call bullshit and tell her I’ll do it anyway? No, no, she’ll kill me with her textbooks. What will I do, Yu?”

 

Nishinoya nuzzled into Hinata’s neck and fell backwards on the bed, causing it bounce lightly under their combined weight. Hinata rolled onto his side so they were facing each other, propping his head up with his right hand and smiling deviously as he waited for Nishinoya’s answer. He knew what it was already, but he just loved to hear it.

 

“Tell Yachi she can’t keep you from seeing me every day, it’d just be wrong!” Nishinoya declared, grabbing Hinata’s left hand and gently running his thumb over the promise ring that matched the one on his own finger that Hinata had given him on New Year’s Eve, at a fireworks show that they watched from a secluded hill. “Maybe if I was just your boyfriend, but since I’m technically your  _ fiancè _ , she can’t keep us apart for that long. I’ll die of loneliness.”

 

Hinata smiled warmly at the word, letting it wash over him once again. He’d saved up all his birthday and Christmas money to buy the matching rings, and it was probably the best purchase he’d ever made. They were simple silver bands with infinity symbols engraved on the front (cheesy, he knew, but he still meant it), and the words “I love you forever” inscribed inside the ring.

 

Hinata’s smile turned cheeky as he leaned closer, brushing his lips against his  _ fiancè’s  _ cheek. “I always forget that the future Hinata Yu is so needy,” he whispered, planting a quick kiss on Nishinoya’s lips before trying to dash away and get back to work. Nishinoya would be living here by himself for his entire first year of college, so everything needed to be set up before he left, both for Nishinoya’s mother’s peace of mind and Hinata’s own.

  
But Nishinoya dragged Hinata back down, crawling over him to give him a deeper kiss that took the younger boy’s breath away and left him flushed and aching for more. Nishinoya gave him a provocative smirk before saying, “I think you mean the future Nishinoya Shoyo,” and smothering the indignant protest with another mind numbing kiss, the boxes long forgotten to Hinata, occupied by his vexing fiancè.


End file.
